There have been attempts to suitably manage livestock animals to improve meat quality and the like by introducing apparatuses or systems for livestock management into stockbreeding facilities.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a livestock and poultry feeding management system in which the meat quality can be predicted by analyzing growth data and environment data of livestock.
Further, Patent Literature 2 describes a technology in which a correlation between a living body impedance and meat quality of cattle is statistically grasped and the living body impedance of the cattle is measured to thereby predict the meat quality in the living body.